


Blasfemia

by akxmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Infidelity, Insecure Armin, M/M, Sexual Content, eren is a sweetheart, smut and hurt/comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: —Muchas gracias por creer que valgo la pena, es lo más lindo que me han dicho en toda mi vida.—Yo no lo creo, lo aseguro, y nunca hablo de más.One-shot. College AU.También en FanFiction.





	Blasfemia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherrHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CherrHunter).



 

Todo había comenzado como algo mínimamente  _tranquilo_  entre dos personas, con un paquete de seis cervezas, algo de comida chatarra y música alta en toda la casa. Habíamos sido dos personas por un momento, luego se sumaron otras dos, luego otras cuatro, y después ya éramos treinta en total, completamente colados hasta los huesos por el alcohol y alguna que otra sustancia no comestible ni bebible, sino inyectable, cosas que a mí no me agradaban; prefiero el alcohol pero no las drogas, he dicho.

La llamada había llegado a mi móvil a las cinco de la tarde, y el mensaje decía así: « _Bastardo, hoy es sábado y mamá no regresa a casa hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¿Vienes? Paquete de seis cervezas, cigarrillos y música»_ ; y cómo no, la idea sonaba demasiado tentadora como para oponerme a eso. Uno de mis mejores amigos, Jean, tenía una casa increíble, que yo siempre la llamaba mansión porque esa casa no era una casa sino una enorme mansión que el imbécil no aprovechaba porque vivía más en mi casa que en la suya. Difícilmente le negaba algo a Jean, porque era relativamente imposible, era mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, y si le decía que no, era un maldito hijo de puta que merecía la muerte súbita.

Cuando me coloqué mi abrigo para partir directo a lo de mi amigo, mamá me recriminó que por qué tenía que salir de casa cuando sabía que mi hermana se iba a quedar sola, y que _bla, bla, bla_ , que tonterías van, que tonterías vienen, que ella tenía que salir y que… basta, auriculares a los oídos y a la mierda el mundo. Porque no hay nada más lindo que tener una hermana cuatro años menor y que sea la niña más insoportable del mundo. Y yo era el idiota más grande de toda la vía láctea, y eso nadie iba a negármelo, porque si no lo hacía yo, no lo hacía nadie.

Mikasa no necesita una gran introducción, sólo es mi hermana. Tiene dieciocho años y siempre está hurgando en mi vida tanto como le es posible, y eso son muchas, pero muchas veces. No me malentiendan, amo a mi hermana, pero hoy yo sólo quería ver a Jean. Quería salir de casa, alejarme de las regañinas de mamá y del acoso de mi hermana pequeña, y no sé de qué forma Mikasa ahora estaba junto a mí, en un estado de alcoholismo a punto del coma y riéndose de cada una de las palabras que soltamos.

Bien, ¿puedo agregar sólo una desgracia más? Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo veintidós años de edad y soy el hombre más desafortunado de este planeta. Siempre quiero las cosas que nunca puedo tener, afronto todo con unas desganas increíbles y la única persona a la que quisiera escuchar ahora y siempre es a Jean. Pero en fin, por el momento, tendría que soportar a mi hermana, sin quejas, sin excepciones.

Entorné los ojos, y un chasquido me hizo descender a tierra firme, con ambos pies, claro que sí. Me levanté del sofá tropezando con alguno de los asientos de la sala, chocándome contra el umbral de la puerta y mi espalda adhiriendose a la pared de las escaleras, en donde estaba Jean revisando algunos discos mientras tarareaba una melodía desconocida. Me alejé de ahí y me adentré en la cocina que para mi suerte, estaba vacía. Caminé hacia la mesa de mármol y saqué del paquete una lata de cerveza. Cuando estuve a punto de abrirla, divisé a un hombre y una chica en el jardín trasero de la casa, a través de la ventana pequeña de la cocina, frotándose como si no hubiese mañana.

En verdad, ¿cómo terminó esto así?

Acabé de abrir la lata de cerveza y tomé la cajetilla de cigarrillos que estaba junto a un montón paquetes de cerveza y botellas vacías. Extraje uno y lo encendí rápidamente con el encendedor del horno. Tomé la lata de cerveza, dispuesto a irme, pero me detuve cuando oí unos sollozos. Fruncí el entrecejo y me di la vuelta, con el cigarrillo humeante en la comisura de mis labios y la cerveza casi colgando de mi mano. La persona volvió a sollozar y supe definir en dónde estaba.

Dejé la lata sobre la mesa y tomé el cigarrillo entre mis dedos índice y mayor, caminando hacia detrás de la despensa, lentamente, acercándome cada vez más a la persona que era dueña de aquellos sollozos ahogados. Cuando llegué al extremo de la despensa, me sorprendí. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y repletas de lágrimas, y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. El pecho le temblaba, tenía el cabello rubio y la ropa algo desaliñada, fuera de su lugar, y los pantalones a medio abrochar. Tenía marcas rojas en el cuello y los labios rojos e hinchados. ¿Qué clase de situación había vivido este chico?

Siquiera solté un sonido, una sola palabra, ni un murmullo o susurro. Él sólo se giró, me observó y dos lágrimas más se le deslizaron por las mejillas.

—Antes de tocarla a ella —dijo, interrumpiéndose con un hipido, un temblor y más lágrimas gruesas recorriéndole las mejillas. Tragó saliva—. Antes de tocarla a ella, estaba tocándome a mí…

Primero no había captado lo que quería decirme. Pero luego alcé la vista y me sorprendí al ver la minifalda de la mujer a la altura de sus pechos, con el hombre lamiéndole el cuello y embistiéndola al mismo tiempo. Comprendí lo que quiso decirme y volví mi mirada hacia él. Pero no le respondí.

—Está haciéndolo con ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz taponada de tanto llorar. Se frotó las mejillas con sus manos y volvió a mirarme—. Está follando con ella, ¿no es así? Sólo… sólo dímelo.

Volví a alzar la mirada y la chica ahora estaba ahogando sus gemidos, pero su mueca excitada lo decía todo. Parecía una estrella porno con esa actitud al tener sexo a escondidas. Y me daba asco siquiera tener que decirle a una persona que ni conocía que le estaban cambiando por una falsa estrella porno. Volví mi vista hacia él y asentí lentamente, intentando no ser duro y no demostrar asco por una situación que ni debería importarme. Tampoco tendría que haberle hablado a una persona que ni conocía, pero las cosas no suceden porque sí, y sabía que de esto, algo iba a ocurrir, tanto malo como bueno.

El chico volvió a estallar en lágrimas. Yo no era el mejor psicólogo, ni tampoco tenía la mejor vida, así que me limité a decir algo que ni yo había experimentado.

—Si de verdad te quisiera a ti no estaría follando con una mujer tan fácil como esa —dije señalando hacia el jardín, en donde la  _ex pareja_  de este chico gemía contra el cuello de aquella rompe relaciones. Volví a mirarlo a él—. Si de verdad está follando con esa zorra, es porque tú de verdad vales la pena y no eres sencillo para nadie. Y deberías estar orgulloso de eso.

El chico alzó su vista y me observó con una mueca de perplejidad. No me respondió, sólo se limitó a observarme. Suspiré, coloqué el cigarrillo en mis labios y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarme y a hacer como si nunca hubiese aconsejado por primera vez, para colmo, a alguien desconocido.

—Muchas gracias —respondió y me detuve. Giré mi rostro y le observé a través del humo suave de mi cigarrillo—. Muchas gracias por creer que valgo la pena, es lo más lindo que me han dicho en toda mi vida.

—Yo no lo creo, lo aseguro, y nunca hablo de más. Sólo… ese tipo es una mierda, y tienes que saberlo. No debes derramar lágrimas por él, sólo levántate y enséñale lo que es valer la pena. No te dejes vencer porque una persona te haga sentir menos por creerse más que tú.

Me sorprendí ante la magnitud de aquello que había dicho, y sin importarme lo que pudiese decir el chico, me giré nuevamente y me largué de ahí. Sin mi lata de cerveza, pero con menos peso que antes, ¿será por el niño al que había ayudado? Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, una mujer entró acomodándose el sostén y su minifalda, y un hombre se acababa de abrochar los pantalones y corría detrás de ella mientras en el salón sólo se escuchaban gritos y risas. Ah, sí… ese tipo era el que estaba en el jardín follando… bien, ¿y a mí que carajos me importaba eso?

Mucho.

Merecía que le cortaran el pene, por infiel.

Caminé hacia la sala y, divisé que todos habían formado un círculo en el centro. Jean estaba incluido y eso me llamó la atención. ¿Jean entre niños? Vaya, debía ser algo muy bueno para que él estuviese ahí. Fui acercándome lentamente mientras una mujer algo mareada dictaba las reglas de aquel juego que aún desconocía.

—El juego se llama «ojos vendados» —dijo con el tono yéndosele por todos lados—. ¿En qué consiste? En vendas y habitaciones —un coro de exclamaciones sorprendidas se alzó entre todas las personas. La chica continuó—. La mitad de este grupo se meterá en una habitación, se les colocará una venda y esperarán ahí hasta lo siguiente. La otra mitad estará sin venda y cada uno entrará en cada habitación y le hará pasar la mejor noche a la persona encerrada, con venda y sexo incluidos —finalizó, levantándose con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Todos los demás también se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a quejarse sobre las reglas del juego. Yo me di la vuelta por inercia y en ese momento, el chico que había encontrado en la cocina salía reluciente de ahí, con las mejillas secas, la ropa acomodada y la lata de cerveza que yo había abierto en una de sus manos. Alzó la vista y me sonrió.

—La has olvidado —sonrió y me extendió la lata. Le observé con una media sonrisa, y las mejillas se le sonrojaron solas. Extendí mi mano y tomé la lata.

—Gracias —agradecí con una sonrisa. El cigarrillo acabó de consumirse entre mis dedos y yo lo dejé caer al suelo, pisándolo luego.

—Hey, tú —exclamó alguien, y ambos nos volteamos, observando a una mujer acercándose a nosotros. Tomó del brazo al chico—. Tú aquí… —murmuró dirigiéndolo hacia una hilera de personas. Luego se volteó y me tomó del codo—. Y tú… aquí.

—Oye… yo nunca dije que–… —la chica se volteó y me amenazó horriblemente con sus ojos. Alzó su mano y me abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla, tanto que resonó en toda la sala, dejando un eco ensordecedor.

—Te metes ahí o te aprieto el pene hasta que chille como un pollo al que le van a partir en dos el cuello —gruñó acercando su mano hacia mi entrepierna. Yo alcé las manos y asentí.

—Si, de acuerdo, está bien —dije y ella sonrió, alejándose. El niño de la cocina me observó con una mueca de _no entiendo nada_ y yo me encogí de hombros.

—A las habitaciones, ¡ya! —exclamó una de las chicas y todos se movieron hacia cualquier lado. Yo me di la vuelta lentamente y alguien me tomó del codo—. He dicho que ya…

—Lo siento, me tomo mi tiempo —respondí. Me propinó un empujón y caminé fuera de la sala. Qué malhumor solían tener algunas personas.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, escalón por escalón, hasta llegar al pie y meterme en la habitación más apropiada para mí: la habitación de Jean. Entré en la habitación de mi amigo y noté que estaba vacía. Caminé pesadamente hacia la cama y, un minuto después de sentarme, una mujer entró precipitada a la habitación, con una venda oscura en sus manos.

—A ver —dijo ásperamente. Yo la observé y me quedé quieto—. Un solo cabello que muevas para quitártela, y despídete de tu pene.

Suspiré. La mujer se colocó frente a mí y cubrió mis ojos con la venda. Rodeó mi cabeza con la tela, la anudó en la parte trasera de mi cráneo y se alejó.

—Gracias —ironicé.

—En cinco minutos me lo agradecerás de verdad —dijo, y cerró de un sonoro portazo. Cinco minutos esperando a que una persona entrara a la habitación… ¿y qué? ¿Qué es lo que había de especial en ello?

Me quedé unos pocos minutos sentado en la cama de mi amigo, solo, con los ojos vendados y con el absoluto silencio siendo cómplice de este juego a mi alrededor. Escuché cómo el picaporte se movía, luego la puerta rechinó al abrirse y después se cerró suavemente contra el marco. La persona que entró caminó lentamente hacia mí y me sentí pequeño ante aquella persona simplemente porque sabía quién era yo, pero yo no sabía quién era esa persona. El colchón se hundió a mi lado y se me revolvió el estómago. Aquella persona olía bien, olía a hombre y eso ya era una señal. Bien, estaba con un hombre, ¿me quejo o no me quejo? No, definitivamente, no me quejo.

No sabía si hablar y quitarme la venda, o hablar sin quitarme la venda, o quitarme la venda y largarme de ahí. Definitivamente, las tres requerían saber que era lo que tenía a mi lado. Alcé una de mis manos y tanteé el aire, como si tuviese ceguera. La persona que estaba a mi lado me tomó de la muñeca y la dirigió hasta sentir una suave mejilla. Me soltó y permitió que yo mismo reconociera las siluetas. Deslicé mi mano y verifiqué que tenía el cabello suave y le caía un poco sobre el rostro. Volví a mover mi mano y tanteé unos labios perfectos. Simplemente, el tacto, era perfecto.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos? —me animé a preguntar.

—Azules —respondió con voz baja, aguda y suave. Pero sí, era un hombre. Acaricié sus labios con mis dedos y sentí cómo dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Tenía ojos azules, oh, por Dios, tenía ojos azules. Mi perdición. Escuché cómo tragaba saliva—. Quiero besarte.

—Pues hazlo, tengo una venda en mis ojos, no puede importarme demasiado —respondí con una sonrisa.

El colchón volvió a moverse junto a mí y sentí aquellos finos labios sobre los míos, fríos y tímidos a la vez. Yo me adelanté con mi cabeza, abriendo mi boca y aceptando su beso. Alcé mi mano y le tomé de la mejilla, lamiéndole los labios con la punta de mi lengua.

Él se movió y quedó alzado ante mí. Colocó sus palmas sobre mis hombros y ejerció una ligera presión, obligándome a que me recostara sobre el colchón sin siquiera alejarme de sus labios. Su lengua se frotó contra mi paladar y yo rodeé su estrecha cintura. Respiraba fuerte contra mí y yo froté mi muslo por inercia contra su entrepierna, provocando un gemido de su parte por un roce.

—Perdón… —dije y él me silenció bajando con sus labios por mi barbilla, hasta detenerse en mi cuello. Lamió mi piel mientras con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba debajo de mi playera. Aquellos roces me despertaron un poco, produciendo corrientes eléctricas que azotaban una única parte de mi cuerpo.

Deslizó sus manos por mis costados, llevándose con ellas mi playera, alzándola, con intenciones de quitármela. Se alejó de mi piel cuando la prenda me llegó a las axilas y yo alcé los brazos, permitiendo que él retirara la prenda. Aferró sus manos a mis costados y dispersó su lengua por todo mi cuerpo, lamiendo cada parte de mí. Succionó la piel que cubría el hueso de mis caderas y volvió a subir, hasta tomar con sus suaves y calientes labios uno de mis pezones, lamiendo con su lengua la piel caliente.

Se alejó de mi pecho y subió a mis labios de nuevo, abriendo mi boca con su lengua. Sentí, mientras me besaba, cómo sus manos luchaban con la cintura de mis pantalones, hasta que lograron soltarlo. Sonreí y deslicé mi mano por su espalda, por sobre la fina tela.

—Mucha ropa —dije y él se rió suavemente. Se sentó sobre mi abdomen y se movió, supongo, quitándose su playera.

—Ya, poca ropa —respondió tomando mi muñeca, dirigiendo mi mano hacia su plano pecho.

Cuando me soltó, deslicé mi mano por su piel suave, sintiéndolo estremecerse con el contacto. Deslicé mis manos más abajo y apreté sus muslos, cubiertos por la tela de sus pantalones. Sonreí. Él se movió un poco y se frotó contra mí, robándome un jadeo ronco y un quejido. Tomó mi muñeca de nuevo y la mantuvo en el aire.

—Tócame —susurró y la depositó sobre su muslo. Le indiqué con mis manos que se acercara y él se recostó sobre mi cuerpo, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, nuestras erecciones casi frotándose.

Deslicé mi mano desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, rozando mi estómago con mi propia extremidad. Me topé con el comienzo de sus pantalones y solté rápidamente el broche, aventurando mi mano más allá de sus bóxers. Él gimió contra mi boca y yo me reí, porque estaba torturándome demasiado. Moví mis dedos sobre la carne aprisionada por sus pantalones y él solito embistió contra mi mano, buscando el roce, la fricción, el calor. La carne caliente contra mi extremidad estaba volviéndome loco, sus gemidos contra mi boca, el secreto de saber a quién demonios estaba tocando y por qué me excitaba tanto sentirlo así.

Y de pronto, se alejó de mí, cambiando de posición completamente. Sentí que ahora se sentaba sobre mis piernas y descendía mis pantalones con bóxers incluidos. Imaginé lo que se traía entre manos… o mejor dicho, entre manos y boca.

Tomó mi erección entre una de sus manos y sentí la humedad de sus labios sobre la punta, produciendo en mí un espasmo tembloroso. Bien, una persona desconocida estaba dándome sexo oral y era increíblemente bueno en lo que hacía. Rodeó con su lengua toda mi punta, y yo me arqueé por primera vez en mi vida cuando estaban haciéndome sexo oral. Se alejó por una milésima de segundo, y luego, lamió desde la base hasta la punta, volviendo a rodearla con sus labios. Hijo de puta, qué bien lo hacía… Me alcé y busqué su cabeza en el aire, y desde su barbilla, le alcé.

—N-no voy a durar mucho así…

—Bueno, ¿puedo continuar? —preguntó. Yo solté algo ininteligible para que continuara, pero él no se movió—. Digo, quiero… quiero que tú…

—¿Que yo qué? —le pregunté.

—Quiero… quiero que me folles, ¿puedo hacerlo?

—Aquí el que se folla eres tú, no yo —respondí—. Tengo una venda en los ojos, así que tendrás que hacerlo tú, yo sólo… reaccionaré.

—Te quitaré la venda cuando terminemos —me dijo. Sentí cómo se quitaba de encima de mi cuerpo—. Si quieres, lo hago, pero quiero que sepas con quién te has metido.

—¿Tan mal te sientes por esto? —pregunté con una risa que sonaba más molesta que cualquier otra cosa.

—No, todo lo contrario —respondió rápidamente—. ¿Tú te sientes mal?

—No, me gusta esto —fue lo único que respondí, pero fui honesto y sincero, y no he mentido como muchas otras veces había hecho. Él se rió suave.

—Tal vez, luego de quitarte la venda, ya no te guste —dijo casi en tono nostálgico.

—Dudo que me guste menos de lo que ya me ha gustado todo lo que has hecho, sólo… sorpréndeme —sonreí.

—Voy a… voy a prepararme un poco, porque… —comenzó a decir, pero le interrumpí.

—Entiendo por qué, y está bien, no me des explicaciones, es tu cuerpo, no el mío —respondí alzando las manos.

—Bueno, sólo espera un momento —dijo.

—Tampoco estoy tan necesitado, tómate tu tiempo —le respondí.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de escuchar sus gemidos y sus quejas, mi erección estaba a punto del despegue. Dudo mucho de saber algún día cómo demonios se estaba preparando este chico, pero de que me gustaba su actitud insegura, me gustaba. Era dulce y tierno, pero a la vez sabía los puntos débiles de todo hombre, además de que él era uno, pero dudo mucho que todos los hombres sepan los puntos débiles de otro estando en una cama.

—¿Has hecho alguna vez algo como esto? —preguntó con voz agitada luego de tanto gemido.

—Sí, varias veces —respondí sintiendo cómo se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en mi lugar? —volvió a preguntar, tomando mi pene, deslizando sus dedos sobre mi piel.

—N-nunca —respondí arqueándome un poco.

—Pues, es complicado prepararse uno mismo, pero el sufrimiento es casi el mismo y el resultado vale la pena. Así que… necesito esto o voy a morir.

Luego de aquello, se alzó y él mismo guió mi erección hacia su entrada. Primero, despacio, cuando se deslizó sin problemas, aceleró aún más la presión contra su cuerpo. Gemimos a la par, viviendo distintas sensaciones, pero estábamos unidos de cualquier forma. Le tomé de sus caderas y él se alzó con sus manos en mi estómago, subiendo y bajando sobre mi erección. Se sentía suave y húmedo, caliente y profundo. Él gimió acompasando las embestidas, moviéndose sobre mi cuerpo como un animal en celo, enloquecido. Apreté la carne de sus caderas y gemí cuando comenzó a ascender y descender con frenesí sobre mí.

—De verdad, tenías razón —dijo entre gemidos. Sin dejar de moverse sobre mí, continuó con lo suyo—. Si de verdad valgo la pena, esto está bien.

—Mierda… —suspiré y se me vino a la cabeza de una manera fugaz la imagen del chico hablándome sobre la infidelidad de su estúpido e imbécil novio. ¿De verdad me estaba follando a ese niño?

—Si hay alguien que vale la pena, ese eres tú —confesó y yo le ayudé a alzarse por sus caderas, sintiendo cómo se arqueaba y soltaba un gemido.

—La venda —gemí ronco—. Quítame la venda.

La tela se desprendió de mi cabeza, y yo abrí los ojos, que no estaban acostumbrados a aquel nivel de luz. Pero no me interesó en lo más mínimo. Lo único que me interesó fue que tenía al chico con el que había hablado en la cocina sobre mi cuerpo, bañado en sudor, con el cabello pegado a la frente, los labios brillantes y los ojos azules espléndidos. Se movía suavemente sobre mí, reduciendo la velocidad de las embestidas, con los labios entreabiertos.

A fin de cuentas, sabía desde el principio que era él, o por lo menos, me lo imaginaba porque yo mismo quería que él se metiera en esta habitación.

—Perdóname —dijo y explotó, derramando su semilla contra mi estómago. No pude mucho más, así que me escurrí en su interior, provocando que se desplomara sobre mi cuerpo con su cabeza sobre mi pecho—. Perdóname… me has hablado como un experto de la vida y yo te he dado… ¿qué? ¿Una noche de sexo? En verdad, no valgo la pena —respondió bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, vales mucho la pena, porque si no lo valieras, no hubieses hecho esto por estar arrastrándote detrás del imbécil que te ha hecho daño —dije acariciando su cabeza.

—Pero no valgo más que tú —sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, indicándole que se alzara, atrapando sus labios rápidamente.

¿Valer la pena yo?

Es verdad, si era por él, sí.

 


End file.
